Forsaking All Others
by LittleBookOfCalm
Summary: Ron Weasley is publicly going out with Draco Malfoy's sister Chloe, while Draco himself is secretly seeing Ron's sister Ginny. What will happen? Will the couple's stay together? What problems will they encounter?
1. Setting The Scene

Chloe Narcissa Malfoy walked along old dusty unused corridors until she got to room 63B. Everything in the room was covered in layers and layers of dust and you could tell that it hadn't been used as a classroom since the at least the sixties. She opened the door and pushed it closed with her back, looking over at her secret boyfriend innocently. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey" He whispered in her ear, blowing softly. She felt tingles spread throughout her.

"Mean" She muttered before kissing his neck just the way he liked it.

Elsewhere in the castle – the 6th year Gryffindor boy's dorm to be exact, Harry Potter was frozen in shock. His best friend was in a deserted part of the castle, virtually one dot with the sister of their enemy.

"Mischief managed," He said before folding up the map.

"Oh God" he muttered.

"Hopefully Ron knows what he's getting into" He said, aloud.

Later that night!

Hermione was wandering throughout the castle on her prefect night duty. She heard laughter coming from the next corridor and went to see who it was, it was after hours and no one should be out of their Common Rooms. She walked quietly down the corridor looking for the rule breakers glancing in each classroom as she passed. She looked through the next window in a door.

'Oh God', she thought.

There was a couple kissing against the far wall. A male with distinct blonde hair, Malfoy, and oh god, Ron was gonna freak! Ginny was the girl Malfoy was snogging! Ginny was willingly kissing Malfoy. Ewwwww! She backed away from the door, unsure of what to do.

Next Day

Chloe sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast and chatting with her best friends Reah and Victoria (affectionately called Vix). And Harry Potter wouldn't stop looking at her, no he was more than looking; he was blatantly staring at her. When she had had enough of it, she called her brothers name. Draco turned to look at her and she signaled her head to the Gryffindor table, he glanced over just in time to Harry Potter look away from his sister. He let out a laugh and returned to his previous conversation. Chloe glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron was busy eating, and then she too returned to chatting with her friends.

Later

Draco Malfoy walked around Hogsmeade with his sister and her two best friends Reah and Vix; Crabbe and Goyle were following a few steps behind.

"I wonder why Potter was staring at you; you think he has a crush?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Let's not ponder that git; it's making me feel sick. Let's get some lunch, I'm starved!" Chloe suggested. Draco nodded and the group headed to The Lions Den – the expensive Hogsmeade restaurant.

A few days later

"Clo... Clo... Chloe" She heard the Dolphin say; yet dolphins couldn't speak. Opening her eyes and allowing them to focus she saw her brother sitting at the side of her bed looking down at her.

"Happy Birthday" He said, sending streamers from the end of his wand to her head.

"Bastard" She muttered, hitting him softly.

"Hey, I came by to give you birthday presents and you hit me and swear at me, I think I just won't give you them now" Draco said, jokingly. He got up and headed towards the door.

"Drake, you move one more step towards the door and I'll curse you to Timbuktu, now give me my presents" She jokingly threatened him, picking up her wand. He turned back to her and laughed, holding out a large box. She grinned, she loved birthdays.

Later

Chloe entered the hall fingering the dog tags that Ron had given her last night. God there was just something about dog tags that she loved. He was so sweet to remember her saying that.

She slipped into her seat at the Slytherin table and saw that there were three presents in front of her. One each from Reah and Vix and the other was from Blaise, who had had a crush on her since first year. She opened the presents. A pair of cute shoes from Reah and an ornate photo frame with a picture of the three of them from Vix. She gave both Reah and Vix a hug and then opened Blaise's gift. His present wasn't really suitable for giving in the Great Hall, a few people were gaping. It was a teddy bear wearing leather gear and holding a whip. Blaise was like that, sick in a funny way. She gave him a hug and a giggle.

Later still 

For dinner that night, Chloe and Draco had an awful family dinner with their parents in Hogsmeade. It was filled with their father telling Draco to at least try to do better at Quidditch than Potter and better at school than Granger and their mother telling Chloe to find a good quality boyfriend. Chloe was happy once they got away from their devil-spawn parents and back to the castle.

They walked through the portal into the common room and Chloe was so surprised when everyone yelled "surprise". Draco had arranged a party for her. The night went well. The house elves had made her favorite cake at Draco's request and the house elves had also made lots of delicious finger food and a fruit punch (which quickly became a vodka and fruit punch).

A memorable part of the night was when Pansy Parkinson blatantly came on Draco and he loudly and quite drunkenly turned her down. After turning down Pansy, he drank even more and when he began to mumble about Ginny and her magnificent ass, she put him to sleep and floated him to his bed. She pulled off his shoes and put his wand on his nightstand, then covered him with his bedcovers. "Night Bro" She said to the quietly snoring drunk.

It would have been stupid for his relationship with Ginny to get out just because of a drunken slurred revelation. She had known about the coupling since September. Draco was terrible at lying to her and keeping secrets from her. So she checked up on one of his obvious lies – helping Severus with detention – and followed him when he snuck out and saw them kissing by the lake. She didn't tell Ron though, because he would completely freak out.

Next day

At 7pm, she left the Common Room and headed again to an abandoned class room to meet her secret boyfriend. She was the first their, so she waited a minute until he arrived. She wasted no time in kissing him passionately. She was in love with the Gryffindor. Her father would kill her, but who cared. It was the now that mattered. She used one of her hands to unbutton and unzip his jeans. When he realized what she was doing, he started to say something but she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I want to do this" She explained.

She knelt down... and well you can guess what she did next!


	2. The Silent Howler

Chloe looked up as the owls as they entered the Great Hall the next morning. She saw her Father's owl, a regal well groomed owl named Hermes, flying towards her carrying a purple letter. 'Stop at Draco. Please stop at Draco' she chanted in her head. Not out of meanness, but because the letter was a silent Howler. Only the person it was for could hear it and since it was from Lucius, it would surely be extremely horrific. Her chants were not to be answered though, as Hermes flew past Draco and dropped the letter in front of her. The only thing that she could think it was about, was Ron, her grades were perfect and she hadn't done anything else that Lucius might be angry at. '$hit, $hit, cr&p" she thought!

Those who recognized the purple envelope (i.e. most, if not all, of Slytherin, some Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) were staring at her. She didn't notice though, her attention was on the letter. She was waiting on it to start screaming at her. Her Father's voice erupted suddenly in her head and she had to grab her head due to the sheer deafening volume.

CHLOE NARCISSA MALFOY. YOU ARE A MALFOY NOT A PIECE OF DIRT. YOU WERE SEEN SERVICING A WEASLEY LIKE A COMMON TRAMP. I HAD TO HEAR ABOUT THIS SITUATION FROM SOMEONE BELOW OUR STATURE, I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU DAUGHTER. NOW I KNOW THAT I HELD YOU IN TOO HIGH A REGARD. I AM ORDERING YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO OR EVEN LOOK AT ANY OF THE WEASLEY CLAN OR ANYONE NOT OF MY PICKING AGAIN. IF YOU WISH TO REMAIN IN THE MALFOY FAMILY YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS. DISOBEYING THEM WILL HAVE DISASTEROUS CONCEQUENCES AS YOU CAN SO GUESS. NOT ONLY HAVE YOU LOWERED YOURSELF TO SUCH A POSITION WITH SUCH PUREBLOOD DIRT, YOU HAVE ALSO LET SOMEONE KNOW A LARGE DISGUSTING THING ABOUT YOURSELF. NEVER AND I REPEAT NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. WHEN YOU RETURN HOME IN SUMMER WE WILL HAVE WORDS ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR.

Her father's voice disappeared and if she had looked up from the table, she would have seen the letter explode and split into thousands of pieces. All that was left when she looked at it was a pile of ash.

"Chloe babe… what did he say?" Reah asked.

"Yeah baby, you can tell us" Victoria said, stroking her back. Chloe nodded in reply, still unable to speak.

"I know I can babes, he said nothing of importance. I got a bad grade for a test and he was just really pissed off" Chloe lied flawlessly, when she regained her composure a few seconds later.

"How mean of him. I mean it's not like it's life or death" Reah said.

"Yeah" Chloe agreed.

Draco had heard her flimsy excuse, though nicely told and he knew that his Father wouldn't send a silent howler just for one single bad grade. He would have to ask Chloe about it and he would get the complete truth!

After breakfast

Draco caught up with Chloe as she was leaving the Great Hall.

"Can we talk, sis?" He asked. She agreed and followed him to somewhere quiet.

"What did Lucius really say?" Draco asked her, making sure he could see her eyes.

"Honestly?" Chloe asked, he nodded.

"You're gonna hate me Dray" Chloe admitted.

"I could never, sis" He said stroking her back.

"Someone saw me with someone I shouldn't be with, then let Lucius know" Chloe explained.

"Who was it? What were you doing?" Draco asked, his mind reeling with possibilities.

"Someone I love but can't be seen publicly with and well I was giving… well you know" Chloe explained, unable to say the proper words to her brother.

"Who was it Clo? You can trust me with anything, you know that!" Draco exclaimed, running a hand through his perfect locks.

"I know Dray, you hate the guy though… so it's hard for me to say" Chloe explained.

"It's not Potter is it?" Draco said, disgusted.

"No it's not, it's Weasley" Chloe said quickly. Draco shook his head in anger and shock.

"Chloe..." He started to say.

"No. Chloe nothing Dray. I love him just like you love Ginny and that bastard is making me give him up" She said fiercely. He looked at her, shocked that she knew his secret.

"What am I going to do, Dray?" She asked, small tears falling from her piercing blue eyes.

"We'll think of something Clo. We'll think of something," He said, giving his younger sister a hug.


	3. Love Declarations

Chloe walked into Potions at least 5 minutes late. She glanced at Severus Snape, who nodded and she took her seat.

"Miss Malfoy, the Potion we are making is on the board, the ingredients are on the side table. Do you have your book?" He asked.

"Sorry I forgot it Professor," She said.

"Weasley, come sit by Miss Malfoy and share your textbook" Snape called out. Ginny moved without word, but inside she was swearing and moaning at Snape's favoritism. It only took Chloe a few minutes to make the Potion on the open page. She stirred it three times clockwise and three times anticlockwise then she rubbed her head, feeling a little dizzy. Her head was still banging over the Silent Howler, just because it had silent in the title didn't mean that it was actually quiet. She wished it were.

"Are you ok?" Virginia asked her quietly. Chloe nodded.

"Just a sore head" She explained quietly.

* * *

Draco looked over to Weasley, Potter and Granger during Care of Magical Creatures. 'The Golden Trio'. They were anything but. What Chloe saw in boy Weasel, Draco would never know. He was still very angry about it. Chloe had, no he was not going to think about his sister doing that. But with Weasley! So very disgusting. The Trio noticed his look of pure hatred and looked at each other wondering why he looked so pissed off at them. They hadn't done anything to him, well recently. Ron thought he knew, but kept it quiet. "Ok fifth years, follow me" Hagrid called leading the class to his latest magical creature. Ron let Harry and Hermione head off without him and allowed Draco to pull him behind a large tree.

"I could kill you! You have gotten Chloe into trouble with Lucius and trouble with Lucius is not good" Draco said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ron asked.

"Well in the long run, but he is going to whip her senseless, verbally and physically, when summer comes along" Draco said, his face showing his hatred at his sister getting hurt. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Just stay away from her for just now. Don't even speak to her, if Lucius finds out you have, she will be in a lot more trouble than she already is, and that is saying a lot" Draco said. Ron nodded. Draco turned to head after the class. "Malfoy, tell her that I love her" Ron said. Draco made a face and shook his head.

"Eww!" He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah sure Weasley, but know I'm only doing it for Chlo" Draco explained.

At the end of Potions, Professor Snape called Chloe to the front as everyone else was hurrying out the door. "Do you still have a headache?" He asked her. She nodded. He produced a vial from his drawer. "A pain relief potion" He explained handing it to her. She downed it and immediately felt better.

"Thank you Severus" She said.

"If you ever need to (pause) talk (pause). You know where I am," He said. She nodded.

"Thank you, can I go Severus, I have McGonagall and she'll take points if I'm late?" She asked. He nodded and Chloe hurried on to Transfiguration.

Chloe sat at the Slytherin table at lunch break, talking to her best friends Reah and Vix (Victoria). "A word, Chloe" Draco said. She got up and walked across to the wall with her brother.

"I told him to stay away and to not speak to you, to keep you safe," Draco said quietly. Chloe nodded.

"He sent you a message. Told me to tell you he loves you" Draco said very quietly. Chloe giggled. Draco's pale face looked a little red and it was getting redder the more she laughed. She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Dray" She said before taking her seat. Draco growled. 'Annoying Pixie' He thought.

Draco entered the dusty classroom and waited for Ginny. Ginny entered a minute later and nearly screamed when she saw Draco but he stopped her by covering her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm usually the earlier one" She explained. He locked the door using a complex version of Alomahara (spell?).

"So what's with all the cloak and dagger baby? Well more than the usual amount?" Ginny asked. "Do you know who your brother is seeing?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm assuming you do," She said.

"Yes and thanks for telling me Gin," He said sarcastically.

"Sorry baby, I saw them together ages ago, but I couldn't tell you as I knew you would freak out. I'm really sorry Dray," She said. He nodded.

"Anyway that was what the Silent Howler that Chloe got from Lucius today was about. Someone had seen them together and let Lucius know and now Lucius is threatening death, torture or kicking her out of the will and the manor if she doesn't stop seeing him" Draco explained. Ginny nodded.

"He will probably do the same to me if he finds out about us" Draco explained. Ginny nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. They wouldn't be seeing each other for a while.

Well if that was going to happen, she would have to make the next little while worth it. She kissed him passionately, licking his lips to gain entry, so that the kissed deepened further still.

Some time later...

Ginny pulled back from their latest kiss and kissed his chin softly. Damn him being so bloody tall.

"I love you Draco Apollo Malfoy" She told him, the first time she had ever said it aloud. Draco nodded trying to form the words.

"I love you too Miss Virginia Anne Weasley" He said. They kissed once more before Ginny pulled away. "Owl me when it's safe" She told him kissing his cheek. He pulled her into another fiery kiss before she exited his comforting embrace and left the room, giving him a blown kiss before she closed the door.


	4. Making Summer Safer

A miserable month later

The school was abuzz with talk of the Hogsmeade long weekend, which was approaching in two days. You would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade on the Friday and Monday, as well as Saturday and Sunday, as they were holidays in Wizarding Schools. Ron was sitting eating breakfast, listening to the chatter, but not joining in. He was to busy trying not to look at Chloe, in case anybody, especially the person who'd seen them together, was looking.

God he missed her. Her laugh; and her smile; and her giggle, which was completely different than her laugh, her giggle was crazy and out-of- control; and her voice; and her sigh, and definitely her moan; and how she had an opinion about everything; and how it was usually right; and how it was ok with her to talk about food - she didn't diet and she loved food; and how random bits of parchment were always in her bag and full of doodles, done using pens rather than quills; and how ...

"Ron are you with us?" Harry asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh, umm yeah" He answered looking to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, catching a glimpse of Chloe as he did. His eyes froze on hers for a moment, she looked so beautiful. God, he missed her. He looked down at his plate and pushed it away.

"Ron seriously, you're acting really strange" Hermione explained.

"I'm fine really" He said. "I need some air" He exclaimed. He got from the table and walked towards the doors.

Walking along the entrance hall, Ron was pulled into a dark empty classroom and he immediately recognized the scent of his assailant.

"God, I've missed you" He told her.

"I've missed you too, so so much" She said, before kissing him deeply. The kissed passionately and fiercely until their lips were swollen.

"God, I love you" She murmured. He nodded, getting lost in even more kisses.

"Class" She said between kisses. He nodded. They kissed again putting there all into it, before going their separate ways, hoping they had not been seen.

Three Depressed weeks later

Draco stood outside Professor Snape's office waiting for him to arrive. Snape worked in his office after dinner most nights, so hopefully he would be by soon. Draco ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Mister Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape asked on entering the corridor.

"Can we talk inside?" Draco asked, showing the privacy off the matter at hand. Snape whispered the password to his office and let Draco go in first. Draco collapsed into a chair in front of Snape's desk.

"I would like Chloe to leave the Manor" Draco said plainly.

"Why, may I ask?" Snape said.

"Chloe has fallen for someone she shouldn't. Father has found out. That was what the Silent Howler was about. If Chloe returns to the Manor at the start of summer, what Lucius will do to her will not be pretty. I want my sister to be safe from harm" Draco clarified.

"But will she be safe if she disobeys your father?" Snape thought aloud.

"She would if she had a brilliant secret keeper" Draco suggested.

"We shall speak to Professor Dumbledore," Professor Snape said.

* * *

Chloe stared at Draco.

"I can't leave you" She said adamant. He led her over to the corner of Dumbledore's office.

"You go back their this summer and Lucius will be the angriest he's ever been. You know as well as I do what he does for smaller offences. So your going to get away and have a safe summer and be protected by a secret keeper until Voldemort is dead once and for all" He told her.

"I can't leave you to him. He'll blame you for me not being their... or keeping me away from Ron... You'll get my punishment. I can't do that to you" She said.

"I'm not letting you get a choice in the matter Clo. I need you to be safe. Please tell me you'll do this Clo" He said. Chloe wiped at the tears falling freely down her cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"The moment your in to much danger. Leave the manor, ok? Come to wherever I am" She said very softly.

* * *

Chloe looked at Ginny, who looked like she was still trying to digest what Dumbledore, Draco and Chloe had just told her.

"I don't get this. Why me? We've hardly spoken in the last five years, how can you trust me to be your secret keeper?" Ginny asked her.

"Because Draco trusts you and he's usually right on these things" Chloe said smiling. Hopefully Ginny would accept. Chloe needed a good secret keeper, so that she would be able to escape her father. With Ron, with Snape, with whomever, just as long as she didn't have to see Lucius – she hoped however that she would get to stay with Ron. Though Severus would be a good gaurdian too. She was going to miss Draco however, he was her favourite and only brother, she loved him. After summer they would have to act like they hated each other. Draco wished to be a double agent for the Order – like Professor Snape - but that would mean getting the mark he had been fighting with Lucius against getting and it would mean him having to publicly hate her.

"Ok, I'll do it" Ginny said, nodding softly. Dumbledore beamed, but not as much as Draco and Chloe.

"So where will Chloe spend the summer?" Draco voiced the question Chloe had been wondering a minute earlier.

"Well at headquarters or with you maybe, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sure we could split the weeks up" Severus answered.

"Draco, Chloe. I'm sure you can find your way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Severus will tell you the arrangements later for summer. Miss Weasley, if you can stay and we will discuss the process?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny nodded. Chloe smiled and left with Draco.

"Thank you, Drake" Chloe said to her wonderful brother.

"I love you sis," He said. Chloe kissed his cheek softly.


	5. Kiss The Dark Lords Arse

End of the school year

Chloe packed her trunk with her roommates. She was flooing with Professor Snape to his home after the train left. She hugged Reah and Vix (she had told them that morning that she had planned to not go home for the summer) and headed to Draco's dorm to say goodbye. She entered without knocking to find him packing his trunk. Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe were packing as well.

"Can I have a word with Draco alone?" Chloe asked. Goyle and Crabbe obeyed immediately. Blaise shrugged and used the opportunity of her near him, to kiss her hand as he left the room. Chloe hugged her brother as the door closed, tears immediately falling from her eyes. Draco put a silencing charm on the room.

"I'm really going to miss you Chloe," He said.

"I'm going to miss you too Dray. Where the hell do you get off being so brave," She said jokingly. He shrugged.

"Always remember that love you, sis. No matter what I or anyone says, ok Clo?" He begged. She nodded.

"Don't get yourself hurt," She ordered. He nodded. She pulled a notebook out of her pocket.

"From Dumbledore, we can contact through them," She said. He nodded and placed the notebook in his trunk. She gave him a second one,

"For Ginny" Chloe said.

"I love you, Dray," She said, hugging him again.

"I love myself too" He joked. She hit him softly and shook her head. She removed the silencing charm and walked over to the door.

"I'm not going home, Dray and you can't make me," She said, opening the door.

"I can make you and I will. How the hell do you get off not wanting to go home?" He said bitterly.

"I don't want to go and I'm not going," She said.

"Close that bloody door and get back here," He ordered. She didn't close it, so he did it with a flick of his wand.

"I'm staying Dray and that's final," She said.

"Look at what being a Malfoy has given you, you have the freedom and money to do anything" Draco exclaimed.

"Not anything Draco. One thing. The one thing father worships and I am not going to worship him too," Chloe said bitterly.

"You are nothing to me any longer. You don't want to worship him so are you going to worship muggle's now with that Gryffindor of a boyfriend instead?" Draco said spitefully.

"Draco, I love you I just don't love the Dark Lord" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Chloe if you would prefer to stay with that muggle loving dirt of a boyfriend rather than coming home to your family then you are nothing to me anymore" Draco said.

"I love you Draco and I love Ron, but I don't love the Dark Lord and I will not go home," She said.

"Well then get out. You are no longer my sister," He said, she didn't move.

"Get out" He shouted angrily.

"Fine then. Have fun kissing the Dark Lord's arse" She exclaimed before opening the door and marching down the stairs and out of the Common Room. The Slytherin's were frozen in shock at the conversation they had been listening too. Lucius Malfoy's daughter had just said no to the Dark Lord and she was going out with a Gryffindor. Stupid b!tch.

* * *

Chloe ran down the corridors, tears falling from her eyes. She knew it was only a fake prepared arguement, but Draco would not be with her this summer and he would be ignoring her after summer. She ran straight into someone and looked up from her position on the floor, to see Harry.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping her up.

"Emm... do you know where Ron is?" She asked ignoring the question.

"He's just finishing packing" Harry said. Chloe nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you later" She said giving him a small smile.

* * *

Passionate, needy kisses were shared. If anyone were watching - which they weren't - it would look like they were trying to eat each others faces. Hands were roaming over and under clothes.

"I love you Gin" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Draco" She said. She kissed him again. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the notebook.

"Just write in it, if you want to talk ok?" He said. She nodded. They kissed again.

"I'll see you after summer, firefly" He whispered in her ear. He kissed her again and finally let go. He walked over to the door and gave her a smile before leaving. She was crying by the time the door closed.

* * *

Chloe and Ron were kissing in the entrance hall. Harry and Hermione waiting patiently outside the door. Chloe felt the glares of the Slytherin's as they passed, but ignored them. She stroked Ron's cheek.

"I'll see you during summer baby" She said. He nodded. She kissed him again.

"Disgusting. Father will be very displeased" She heard Draco say as he passed them. She rested her head in her boyfriend's chest. Draco rolled his eyes at Ron Weasley, before strolling outside. Chloe kissed Ron softly.

"I love you," She told him.


	6. Why'd You Pick Me?

Hermione arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place three weeks into the summer. It was at just after 11am on a very hot day. Everyone was out in the back garden sunbathing, reading or throwing a football around.

Hermione stepped outside and glanced around to see Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie throwing a football around, while Ginny was relaxing on a sun lounger reading a book in a swimsuit and Chloe was sun bathing in the other chair in a black bikini and looking, quite simply, stunning. Her normally pale skin had a bronze glow to it. Molly, Arthur and Sirius were making food on a muggle Barbeque. She as quite surprised to see Snape was there too, reading a Potions textbook, in the shade.

"Hermione dear, how wonderful of you to make it" Mrs Weasley said, noticing her; all the other eyes in the garden went to her. Hey's, Hi's and Hello's came from nearly all, while Molly Weasley gave her a hug. Snape remained silent and reading.

* * *

Chloe had just finished getting changed in Ginny's room when there was a knock at the door. They had all spent the day in the garden ending up with a water fight then a huge barbeque. Now it was 10 pm and Sev would soon be taking her back to his house. Chloe called whomever it was in and smiled when she saw it was Ron.

"Hey" She said hugging him.

"I didn't get to hang out with you much today, thought I would chill out here with you for a few minutes" Ron said. Translation: he wanted to kiss her senseless.

"I think that I would be ok with that" She replied before kissing him. Soon they were so lost in each other they didn't hear the door open a little and didn't see Fred and George peaking in. Ever since they had met Chloe at the start of summer; they had had crushes on her. They couldn't understand why such a beautiful lovely girl would want their younger brother rather than one of them.

Neither of them noticed Ginny approaching them in the corridor until she pulled on both of their earlobes.

"Hey" They both simultaneously exclaimed. Ron and Chloe turned and noticed the sneaky twins. Fred and George tried to look innocent, but failed miserably, because as the saying goes, they were caught red handed. Ron turned red with anger but Chloe giggled and rested her head on Ron's chest, to calm him.

"Come on, seriously Clo, why are going out with him, when you could have me?" Fred asked.

"Or me" George said. Chloe smiled and bit her lip.

"I'll get these two, out of your way" Ginny said pulling them away with her, she had surprising strength for such a little thing.

"Twin bastards" Ron exclaimed. Chloe giggled and ran a hand through his hair. She kissed him again, managing to make him forget all about them.

* * *

"I don't know why but I don't like her" Hermione said suddenly to Harry, whom she was alone with in the Living Room.

"Who?" He asked, completely puzzled.

"Chloe" Hermione said.

"She seems nice enough. She's funny, nice, kind..." Harry said.

"But there's just something about her" Hermione said.

"Maybe the fact you feel she's taking Ron away from you" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You heard me, think about it Herm, there's nothing wrong with her. She's a very nice person. Lots of us have pictured you two getting together eventually, but now he's found Chloe and you're just going to have to accept it" Harry said.

"What? Ron and I?.." She exclaimed, completely flabbergasted. Harry nodded then left the room to look for his godfather.

* * *

Chloe closed the door and pushed Ron into a chair, straddling his lap. Again, they started kissing and getting caught up in each other. He ran his hands over the bare skin of her back and stomach pulling her even closer to him. The door opened suddenly and the couple glanced up to see Molly Weasley looking at them.

"Severus is ready to leave, sweetie," She said. Chloe nodded and climbed off her boyfriends lap and went over to finish putting her things in her bag. She heard the door close and looked to Ron (who was as red as a beetroot) and started giggling.

"Hey, this is not funny, Clo" He said. She continued giggling. He shook his head.

"Alright it was a little funny. But my Mum is going to embarrass the hell out of me" He said. Chloe nodded.

"But you enjoyed yourself, baby" Chloe said confidently and happily. He grinned.

"Definitely baby. Come here" He said. She walked over to him and straddled him again. He pulled her into a long fiery kiss before kissing her forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked her.

"I think that's the question I should ask you," She said. She kissed him softly on the lips before licking his nose.

"Your crazy, you know that?" He said. She nodded.

"Maybe that's why I like you" She joked. He laughed and kissed her again.

"Come on, I gotta go. You wanna walk me to the front door?" She asked.

"Why walk?" Ron said, lifting her up with him and holding her to his chest. He picked up her bag with his free hand and lifted her out of the room. She giggled all the way down to the door.


	7. Head Boy Congratulations

A few nights later, Chloe and Severus were over at Grimmauld Place for dinner. Afterwards, Chloe slipped upstairs with her boyfriend for some time alone. An obvious meaning to all however, was that they were going to make out. On arrival in his and Harry's room, Chloe locked the door with a spell that he'd never heard before and he took the opportunity to pin her up against said door, he then proceeded to snog her senselessly, to show her how much he loved her.

A couple of days later

Chloe was sitting having breakfast with Severus. It consisted of Pop-tarts, Croissants and orange-juice, Severus however, wouldn't eat the pop tarts. It was a few days before the start of her 6th year and just as she put a croissant to her lips when a school owl flew through the window - not an unusual occurrence as Severus regularly received letters from Dumbledore by way of School owls - but this letter was for Chloe. It was her yearly school letter. She opened it with her clean butter-knife and immediately scanned the list of Prefects:

_Gryffindor_

_5th year – Leah Harris, Beppe Rosetta 6th year – Virginia Weasley, Colin Creevy 7th year – Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom_

_Hufflepuff_

_5th year - Eleanor Banks, James Nott 6th year – Louise Clemons, Drake Keaton 7th year – Neveah Springfield, Franco Rosetta_

_Ravenclaw_

_5th year – Lilly James, Lucian Michaels 6th year – Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner 7th year – Padma Patil, Toby McDonald_

_Slytherin_

_5th year – Raven Smyth, William Smyth 6th year – Chloe Malfoy, Kraven Woods 7th year – Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini_

_Head Boy – Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_Head Girl – Hermione Weasley (Gryffindor)_

"Oh God" Chloe exclaimed happily smiling happily.

"You mean bastard," She said to Severus, shaking her head at him. She then proceeded to give him a hug which startled Snape for a moment but he quickly regained his emotionless face. Chloe hurried into the next room and wrote a quick note for her boyfriend. 'Hey baby, WELL DONE. There's a big kiss for you next time I see you, plus a pat on the ass. However I will buy a few extra purchases from some of my favourite muggle shops for you and I to play with and for me to wear when we return to school. Love you baby, Chloe xxx. P.s. Say well done to Gin, Harry and Hermione for me'. She then tied it to her owl and told him where to take the note. She sat back down and finished her breakfast, while scanning the list of books she needed.

"So when will I be getting my school things?" Chloe asked.

"I'll contact Molly," He said sighing.

* * *

Chloe and Ron had to be pried apart by Harry and the twins when she saw him the next day. She'd walked in the door with Remus Lupin and saw him talking to Harry at the bottom of the stairs and after she'd called his name, she ran at him and jumped into his arms. He stumbled back a little but steadied himself and continued to snog the girl who'd attached herself to his waist, neck and lips, mindlessly. After at least 10 minutes of snogging, without coming up for air and the twins moaning to Harry about why she'd picked Ron and not them, they'd pulled Chloe away. Chloe stuck her tongue out at Fred and George.

* * *

Diagon Alley was heaving with people when the Weasley's (minus Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Percy), Harry, Hermione, Chloe and Remus arrived. They headed to Flourish and Blotts to start their shopping. At least an hour later Chloe, Ginny and Hermione were in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions when Blaise Zabini entered.

"Chloe" He called.

"Blaise" She replied emotionlessly.

"Why'd you leave Dray alone Chlo? You should see what you father does to him" Blaise said. Chloe paled immediately, but kept her calm.

"Just get lost Blaise. Dray is my brother and I love him but emotional blackmail won't work on me. Stay away from me" Chloe warned him.

Blaise reached out and touched her arm, which surprised Chloe. No one under Voldemort's control could touch her, why could Blaise, he was a Deatheater, marked at the same time as Dray last month, he must not be loyal. Her mind was reeling from this information as Fred and George entered the shop and saw Blaise touching her arm.

"Hey, leave her alone" Fred exclaimed, approaching with George.

"You left Dray to his clutches, if Dray dies, it will be your fault" Blaise exclaimed before quickly sweeping out of the store. Chloe looked around at the people shopping who had witnessed the scene, her face devoid of emotion. She looked through the rack in front of her for her size and took the dress robes to the counter, all the while feeling awful but hearing Lucius' evil teachings of never showing your emotions.


	8. Back To School

**NOT FOR THE INNOCENT!!**

Chloe floo'd back to Hogwarts with Severus a couple of days before classes, she was sad at the though of leaving his house. She'd also miss Severus this year, he'd be different at school. She thought of him as a father type now and to have him as 'evil teacher' didn't fit with her any longer. She was determined not lose him though. So she showed up at his door the night before the students arrived holding a tub of Pringles (his favourite Muggle food).

"Thought we'd start up a weekly Sunday night game of chess," She told him. He agreed, giving her a rare smile.

* * *

Chloe watched from her position at the table as the 2nd to 7th years entered the hall. She ignored the glances of the corrupt Slytherin's and waved at Ron, Harry, Ginny and - well not really - Hermione, as they entered and headed to their table. She blew her boyfriend a kiss and he shot her an irresistible smile.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous, well you know you always look gorgeous, but the tan" Reah babbled sliding into the seat next to Chloe. Chloe smiled and hugged Reah and Vix (who slipped into the seat at the other side of her). Their families were not as high up in the Deatheater chain of command as hers, so she was glad she hadn't lost them too.

"God I missed you guys and Reah, I know what you were trying to say" Chloe said. Reah smiled.

"A whole summer without seeing you, God I don't know how me and Vix survived. It was Hell" Reah said. Chloe nodded in agreement.

An exaggerated sigh behind her interrupted Chloe's conversation with Reah and Vix. Chloe turned to see Draco.

"Yes?" She asked. He was smirking; Chloe wondered what he was going to say. He handed her a piece of parchment, then walked to his seat. Chloe scanned the paper headed 'Last will in testament of Lucius Lucifer Malfoy' and found out she wasn't in it at all. She didn't care and discarded it on the table as if it was nothing and continued chatting with her friends. Draco played his part perfectly, sneering and looking pissed off.

* * *

This year Dumbledore had given the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl their own rooms away from their prospective towers and common rooms. They also had their own Common Room area with neutral – non-house – colours. So it was fairly simple to visit a prefect late at night, if you were a prefect, that is.

Just after dinner Chloe entered Draco's room and enveloped him in a hug.

"I missed you too Chlo" He said simply.

"So did father tell you to show me the Will?" Chloe asked.

"He thought it would make you crack receiving no money. He obviously doesn't know you" Draco said. Chloe nodded. She hugged her brother again.

"I have to go, but enjoy Gin ok?" Chloe said. Draco smirked happily.

* * *

Chloe found herself in the Head Boy's room a little while after visiting Draco. She was now wearing just an underwear set from Victoria's Secret under her robes. He was lying on his bed in a light sleep, obviously tired and overwhelmed from his Head Boy role. She slipped off her robe and climbed onto the bed and took of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt without waking him. She slipped off his shoes and socks and took the top button out of his trousers. He, with his impeccable timing, choose this time to stir and looked up at her sleepily but wide eyed. She muttered a vanishing charm and his school trousers and shirt disappeared.

"Now here I am and here you are and were both nearly naked and there's no Mother's or Brother's around to interrupt us. But you still haven't gotten your reward" Chloe said. She lifted up her robe from the floor and took something from the pocket and showed it to him.

"Now would you like to handcuff me to the bed or shall I handcuff you. What do you think would be a bigger reward for you?" Chloe asked.

"I think… (Let your mind wander…)

* * *

Ginny whispered Draco's password, which he had told her on a piece of paper between classes, and entered his room. He was pacing back and forth and looked up to see her, grinning manically. They pounced on each other immediately with frenzied, passionate kisses. Their hands searched each other, stroking and touching skin, while they ridded each other of their clothes. They came together minutes later, panting breathlessly.

"I didn't mean for..." Draco started to say. Ginny silenced him with her lips and began to slowly appreciate every square inch of his body with her eyes, lips, tongue and hands...


	9. Reuben's Dead

**Note – H Hot in GinClo speak**

A few quiet months into the school year

Chloe, Ron, Harry and Ginny were in the prefect Common room in the corner. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess while Chloe and Ginny looked through Chloe's pile of Muggle Girl Magazines.

"So H" Ginny said suddenly pointing a gorgeous man. Chloe nodded.

"Oh and he's just broke up with his fiancé" Chloe said after reading the text, by the picture. The girl's shared a look and giggled. Hermione entered, a pile of books in her arms and walked over to the quartet and eyed them up.

A pile of books and parchment lay to the side of the table but they were nowhere near them, all they were doing was playing games and reading magazines.

"Don't you boys have a 5 foot essay for Snape due tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded absentmindedly, as did Ron.

"We'll continue on it later" Ron said before moving his piece to destroy Harry's knight.

"It's 5 feet, though, it'll take quite some time" Hermione said.

"I've already got 2 and a half and Harry has three feet done" Ron explained. Hermione nodded.

"Oh, OK" She said taking a seat.

"H" Chloe said to Ginny, pointing to Seth Green.

"So not H" Ginny said, shaking her head. Hermione couldn't help but not fit in.

* * *

Chloe slipped into Ron's room late that night after having a nightmare and saw that he was not there. She slipped into the centre of his bed and cuddled up with her faithful teddy bear and slipped slowly off to sleep. She stirred a little while later to see someone in black robes by the door and jumped three feet in the air in shock.

"Clo?" The voice said. 'Thank God' Chloe thought as she calmed down her breathing, 'its Ron' she told herself.

"You alright? Why are you in here? Not that it's a bad thing" He said taking off his robe and shoes revealing his pajama bottoms and bare chest.

"I had a nightmare earlier. When I saw you by the door in the dark I though you were... Well I guess the nightmare left me a little jumpy" She explained. He nodded and slipped into bed with her.

"What were you doing out of bed?" She asked snuggling into him, her teddy forgotten.

"Dumbledore called me and Mione up to his office. A students been killed. A first year from Hufflepuff, Reuben Peters" Ron said.

"Oh God, that guy was a little sweetie, why would anyone kill him?" Chloe asked.

"Dumbledore's not sure. He usually knows everything that goes on in school, but he has no idea who killed him or why" He said.

"Could it be because Reuben was muggle born?" Chloe asked.

"It might, but then again, it might not" Ron said. Chloe nodded. He stroked her hair softly.

"Get some sleep," He said to her. Chloe nodded into his chest.

* * *

Chloe and Draco were in Chloe's room during her free period, while Draco should have been in History of Magic. They were listening to a muggle band and throwing a soft ball to each other. The whole school had erupted in talk of who had killed Reuben after Dumbledore announced the death at the start of breakfast. The number one suspects in the students eyes were the people they thought were junior Death Eaters, so all the Slytherin's except Chloe and a dozen others whom had publicly rejected the Dark Lord, were being avoided at all costs by the other three houses. Draco was adamant that it was not a Junior Death Eater because someone would have told him. He had climbed quickly up the ranks at Death Eater training camp over the summer holidays and was now a group leader for the Hogwarts Junior Death Eaters. So if one of his had committed the crime, he should have been told.

* * *

Chloe was walking down the halls towards Potions when she saw Ron and Dean Thomas sending death glares at each other, just about to take out there wands or go all muggle and fistfight.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Chloe asked, clutching Ron's arm.

"He told me he thought you were pretending. That he thought you were working for HIM" Ron seethed out.

"He's entitled to his opinion baby. If he wants to believe that then let him. I am the daughter of the Dark Lord's most trusted servant, it's going to be hard for some to believe that I don't want to lie down and kiss his hypocritical arse" Chloe explained calmly to her angry boyfriend.

"Go" Ron said a moment later to Dean and the people that had lingered a little on seeing the two Gryffindor's sending each other death glares. Ron stroked Chloe's hair softly and he kissed her forehead.

"Now get to class" Chloe said, slipping out of his arms and shooing him towards Care of Magical Creatures. He shot her a smile before heading off. She was always so level headed.


	10. I Never

Harry walked along to the Great Hall with his two best friends. They were talking about what they thought Hagrid's new 'creature' - which he'd raved about - would be. Ron suddenly spotted Chloe and stopped talking mid sentence. She was wearing a very short kilt mini skirt, knee length black boots, her school shirt was un-tucked, her tie loose and her robes were in her ysl bag, with her quills, books and parchment. Her normally straight hair was wavy and in an up do with chopsticks and a couple of Kirby grips. Her make-up was minimalist and looked natural. But all Ron could see was his beautiful hot lovely girlfriend. Harry and Mione looked from Ron to where he was staring.

"Gotta go, be back (pauses to stare at Chloe twirling a loose bit of hair) minute," Ron said. He took off without listening to their replies.

* * *

Mid sentence in a conversation with Ginny, Chloe was swooped up by her waist and spun around. She squealed and hit at her captor lightly, knowing it had to be Ron. He lowered her to the floor. She turned around and kissed him softly.

"You know the approach of just coming over and saying 'Morning' works just the same," Chloe explained jokingly.

"Not my style" He said. Chloe gave him a longer kiss then turned to Ginny and Ron settled to encircle her waist with his arms.

"Why don't we have a sleepover tonight in my room? We can invite Reah, Vix and Luna and you know maybe Hermione" Chloe asked Ginny. Ginny nodded in agreement and smiled. Ginny knew Chloe and Mione didn't really see eye to eye, but it was sweet of Chloe to reach out an arm of friendship and want to include her.

* * *

Hermione watched Ron go to Chloe, a sad little smile on her face. She turned back to Harry when she saw the couple kiss.

"So back to Hagrid's creature" Hermione said, fake smile and all.

"Hermione, are you ok? I know your smile and you're faking it" Harry said. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"You know during the Holidays when you said you always thought me and Ron would get together, well I think I like him" Hermione admitted. He looked at her.

"Oh Mione" He said.

"It's stupid, I know. He loves Chloe" Hermione said. Harry nodded and hugged her.

* * *

Luna, Ginny, Chloe, Reah, Vix and Hermione were all lazing about on Chloe's soft faux polar bear rug, drinking from bottles of fruity alcoholic drinks. They had all finished at least 3 each and were now giggling and sharing embarrassing sexual encounters without mentioning names.

"I have an idea, lets play 'I never'" Chloe suggested.

"What's 'I never'?" Ginny asked.

"It's when you go round in a circle and the first person says something like 'I never had a three way' and all those who have had a three way have to take a shot of alcohol, then the next says something. Also you have to be completely honest," Reah explained. Ginny nodded. Chloe produced a bottle of Tequila from a box under her bed and Reah took the six shot glasses from Chloe's dressing table and put them in the centre of the circle the girls created.

* * *

"Okay me first I never kissed Blaise Zabini" Ginny said. Chloe, Reah, Vix and Luna all downed shots.

"When did you suck-face with the Slytherin King?" Reah asked Luna.

"After last years Yule Ball" Luna said, blushing lightly, her head down.

"You meanie, never telling me, your best mate" Ginny said.

* * *

"Ok I never snogged someone in the Astronomy Tower" Luna said. All the other girls took a shot.

"I never used handcuffs during sex" Reah said. Chloe and Luna both took a shot.

"Who?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Do I have to answer?" Luna asked.

"Nope, sorry Gin" Chloe said.

* * *

"I never had sex outside" Chloe said. Reah, Vix and Ginny all took a shot.

"I never gave a guy a BJ during a party" Vix said. Hermione, Chloe and Reah all took a shot.

"I never looked at a porn magazine," Hermione said. Ginny, Luna, Chloe, Reah and Vix all took shots.

"Wait is someone keeping count?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, shit I forgot about that" Reah said. She hobbled to stand up and grabbed a muggle-notepad and muggle-pen from Chloe's desk. "Ok I had 5, Vix had 5, Clo had 5, Luna had 3, Gin had 3 and Herm had 2", Reah noted. Even when drinking, Reah had a good memory and a level-ish head. She nodded to Gin.

* * *

"Ok I never fantasised about having sex with a best mate" Ginny said. Herm, Reah and Vix took shots. Chloe looked at Hermione, as did Ginny.

"I had a crush on Harry a while ago" Hermione lied. The girls smiled.

"Ok I never snogged Harry Potter" Luna said. Ginny, Reah and Vix had a shot. "Ok all spill" Chloe said.

"Well it was about a year and a bit ago and Harry kissed me. It was good but there was no spark" Ginny said.

"Well it was when he was going through his playa stage, he said I looked hot and we made out in the Astronomy Tower" Reah said.

"He asked me to meet him for a drink at Hogsmeade, also during the playa stage and a couple of days later we met up in the hall and snogged" Vix said.

* * *

"Ok I never gave a guy a hand job on a Yule Ball night" Reah said. Ginny, Chloe, Vix and Hermione took a shot.

"Who?" Reah asked.

"Vix and I gave Blaise one after the 4th year Yule Ball" Chloe admitted.

"What?", "Oh my", "God" and Why?", Reah, Mione, Luna and Ginny said, in that order.

"Well we went outside with him and had some of his fire-whiskey that he had stashed in his pocket. He suggested it and we agreed. Was kinda weird but fun. We just done that and some kissing before Snape came out and sent all the loiterers inside" Vix explained.

* * *

"Ok, my turn, I never slept with a muggle" Chloe said. Reah and Mione took a shot.

"I never done anal" Luna said. No one took a shot.

"I never snogged a girl" Hermione said. All of the other girls took a shot. "You all have? Who with?" Mione asked.

"Well Chloe, Vix and I have snogged each other a few times, mostly to turn on guys and a couple of times during 'Spin the Bottle'" Reah admitted.

"Gin and I snogged last year just to see what it was like. Our muggle friend Jess is bi-sexual and she raves about snogging women. Prefers it because it's softer," Luna disclosed.

"Yeah it is a lot softer, but I prefer guys with their rougher, 5 o'clock shadow feel" Chloe admitted. The girls nodded in agreement.

"You wanna try it?" Reah asked Mione.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"No one would find out. Whatever happens during a sleepover, stays a secret between those who were there" Reah explained. "I don't know" Mione said after thinking about it. Reah pulled out her lucky pack of muggle playing cards from her bag.

"Ok, highest card to snog Mione, if Mione wants to" Reah said, while shuffling the pack.

Ginny picked out a five of hearts. Luna picked out an 8 of clubs. Chloe picked out a 7 of diamonds. Vix picked out a 9 of clubs. Reah picked out a (if this was a play there would be a drum roll) king of spades. Both girls leaned in.

"So what did you think?" Reah asked Mione, after.

"Softer than a guy" Mione agreed.


	11. Getting It All Out

The next day

Chloe walked along towards the Great Hall with Ron, holding hands, as he tried to bargain for information about what was said when she and the girls played 'I never'.

"I'll be your best friend," He said, with puppy dog eyes. Chloe giggled, but promptly stopped when she saw someone lying on the floor ahead, in Ravenclaw robes. No one usually walked along this hallway and the person on the floor looked rather still. She let go of Ron's hand and went towards the person, but Ron stopped her and went to check himself. He knelt down and shook the person, they didn't stir. Then Ron checked his pulse and Chloe didn't breathe for fear of the poor Ravenclaw being dead.

"There's no pulse Clo," He said slowly. Chloe let out the breath she'd been holding along with a bucket load of tears for the poor student and his family.

* * *

Chloe sat in Severus's quarters later that night, looking pale and red eyed. Severus and Ron were seated on either side of her. She sipped her Butterbeer and replaced the cup on the table slowly.

"He was muggle-born, wasn't he?" Chloe stated, already knowing the answer.

"He was a second year Ravenclaw, his name was Daniel James and yes he was muggle-born" Severus said softly. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her for comfort. Silence resumed in the room.

* * *

Chloe sat down the next day beside Vix and Reah, looking great and feeling the exact opposite. The girls gave her considerate smiles and little hugs. She heard a thump and looked to the table to see Hermes, her father's owl. She took the letter off his leg and glanced at it, then opened it slowly.

_'Chloe, Your mothers illness has returned. She wishes for you to visit her, as she fears it will consume her. I have sent Dumbledore a letter requesting permission. LLM'_

I placed the letter back in its envelope and put it in my pocket then left the table saying a quiet goodbye to my best friends before heading somewhere in particular.

Ten minutes later I entered the Room of Requirement a closed the door. I was in a room with thick padded walls and I screamed. I screamed for the fact that my father was an evil bastard. I screamed for the fact my completely mentally beaten mother might die. I screamed for the fact that Voldemort was alive and not in Hell, where he belonged. I screamed for the fact the innocents were dead. I screamed for the fact that my father and his cronies got away with things all because they were rich. I screamed for the fact that the world was full of evil. And when I had screamed myself hoarse, I crumpled to the floor and cried over everything I was screaming about.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I knew instinctly that it was Ron. After I'd pored my heart out, he helped me up, kissed my forehead and took my hand in his, kissing it softly first.


	12. Dancing

Ginny sat on Draco's bed during lunch. Their indoor picnic of sandwiches, salad and pumpkin juice that the house elves had prepared, was still untouched. Draco was spilling his guts about his mother's illness which had went into remission a couple of years ago and has now came back, worse than ever. The doctors weren't hopeful, their were no other medicines that they could try.

"I know she's been a really bad mother, but she's my mum..." He said finishing his explanation. Ginny nodded.

"When are you and Clo visiting her?" She asked.

"Dumbledore's letting us floo from his office to St Sebastian's (an exclusive, very expensive Wizarding Hospital) tomorrow after breakfast" Draco said. She nodded. He sat down on the bed by her and she rested her head in his lap.

"I'll be here for you when you get back OK" She said. He nodded and kissed her softly on the forehead.

The Next Day

Draco and Chloe returned at lunch, Chloe heading over to Ron at the Gryffindor table, to eat with him and Draco heading to his room where Gin was waiting. Their mother was on her deathbed due to the illness and looked as though she didn't have much time left. But what she had told them was interesting to say the least. She told them she had been a terrible person, she'd followed others and done awful things because she wanted the money, the power and the position in society. She should've been a good mother; she should've married for love, she should've done a lot of things... She told them to marry for love and surprisingly she told Draco to not follow the Dark Lord.

But how did she know Draco wouldn't tell father that she'd said that? Was it beacuse she had very little time left so she risked saying it or was it all a test of Draco's loyalty to the Dark Lord. Her father that tested them before, she could remember the punishment for saving a muggle, like it was yesterday.

Chloe slipped into the space between Ron and Harry and nodded when Ron asked her if she was ok.

A few days later

Chloe took the letter from Hermes and gave the owl a treat before it flew regally away. She opened it slowly.

_'Chloe, the doctors tried a new treatment, your mother is doing better, LLM'. _

She put it in her bag and sighed softly, it must have been a test. First she was going to die and now she's better? Damn, her father. She came to the conclusion that it was just a test. She smiled and asked Ginny about her classes.

* * *

Chloe, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mione and Luna were sitting outside in the Quad, as it was a brilliant day. They were all lying or sitting in a couple of transfigured blankets. Chloe, Ginny and Luna were all huddled together over a book Luna had pulled out of her bag. A drumbeat suddenly erupted in the Quad. The three girls all squealed and jumped up.

"We are geniuses," Chloe announced.

The Dream Team all glanced at where the girls had been huddled to see a miniature CD player, where the music was coming from. Mione smiled. They had got a magical devise to work at Hogwarts. She hadn't even managed that.

Are you gonna waste your time thinkin' how you've grown up or how you missed out?

Things are never gonna be the way you want.

Where's it gonna get you acting serious?

Or even at 25, you gotta start sometime.

I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go.

Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.

I wanna always feel like part of this was mine.

Are you gonna waste your time?

Gotta make a move or you'll miss out.

Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.

Stick around nostalgia won't let you down.

Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.

Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.

I wanna always feel like part of this was mine.

I wanna fall in love tonight.

Crimson and clover, over and over.

Started my rock 'n roll fantasy.

Don't don't, don't let's start, why did we ever part?

Kick start my rock 'n rollin heart.

I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go.

I wanna fall in love tonight.

Here tonight.

I wanna always feel like part of this was mine

The song finished and Chloe gave Ron a kiss for his willingness to dance. A kiss that told him what was to come. She sat down against him, his legs resting either side of her. The rest of the group sat down too. 3 Doors Down's Here Without You came on and Chloe swayed to the music. Luna and Ginny suddenly had places to go and both excused themselves. Ginny obviously to see Draco, she had noticed him at the corner of her eye.

Luna however was another story. She had noticed Blaise standing with Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. His eyes were focused intently on Luna. Combined with Luna saying she'd kissed Blaise and she'd had sex with handcuffs, Chloe was thinking that Luna was seeing Blaise. If she was seeing Blaise, then she was stating to wonder where Blaise's and Luna's true loyalties lay. Blaise touched her and he had always been a good friend to her, so was he like Draco and Severus, a spy? Or had he corrupted sweet Luna?

_The song was Praise Chorus, by Jimmy Eat World, it was recommended to me by a friend and I fell in love. I added the dancing to lighten the story; there has been a lot of tears and death lately. xxx_


	13. Sherlock Chloe

Chloe sat in the common Room, resting in Ron's lap, deep in thought. Was Luna on the Voldemort side, but how could Luna touch her if she worked with Voldemort? And how could Blaise? Why was Blaise seeing Luna? Did he really care? Was he really on Voldemort's side?

There were too many possibilities to think about. She had to find out what was going on. But how? Maybe she could...

"Clo, you alright babe?" Ron asked her interrupting her flow of thoughts. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" She answered giving him a smile.

Ginny entered the common room and approached.

"Anyone seen Lun?" She asked. 'No's, Nope's and Sorry's' came from all around.

"Gin can I speak to you?" Chloe asked hopping off Ron's knee. Ginny nodded and Chloe kissed her boyfriend before leading Gin to her room.

She filled Ginny in on her worries and Ginny explained that she felt the same. Luna had been distracted lately, disappearing for a couple of hours, here and there. They came to the conclusion, that the next time Luna begged off meeting them, Ginny would follow her.

* * *

Chloe entered the hall, wondering what was going on, everyone was talking amongst their selves, and they looked worried. She settled in to a space beside Reah and asked her what was going on.

"Another muggle-born's been killed. His name was Kenny Miller, he was a third year Gryffindor" Reah explained. What was going on in this school? Three students had died, but by whom? Or what? And why? She would have to investigate that too. 'God I'm turning into Sherlock Holmes, now all I need is a cape, a pipe and one of the funny hats' Chloe thought.

That night, Chloe searched her room for the large paper pad she had, then she stretched out on her bed with a black pen and wrote down all the information she had gathered on each death, trying to find any other links (The muggle-born factor being the first link between the three).

_First year Hufflepuff, Reuben Peters. Second Year Ravenclaw, Daniel James. Third Year Gryffindor, Kenny Miller.  
_  
She had snuck into the Student Record Room and copied their files so now she knew the basics about them. She was going to owl a friend who'd graduated and now lived in London to find out about the parents of the three deceased children.

_'1st, 2nd, 3rd, will 4th be next?'_ She jotted down._ 'Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, will Slytherin be next?' _She wrote. A knock on the door interrupted any more ideas, so Chloe quickly put away the notepad and opened the door. Strange, nobody was there.

Nope, someone was there in an invisibility cloak. She stepped back and let them in before closing the door. She turned to see Draco taking off the cloak.

"I'm worried," He said sitting on the bed and running a hand through his white-blonde hair.

"About?" Chloe asked.

"Mother, idiot. She falls ill tells me not to become a Death Eater, and then gets better. Its all a bit questionable" Draco said.

"It is" Chloe agreed, "and i am not an idiot. It could have been Gin, the muggle-borns killed or your cover" She countered.

"But anyway, i think Father may have been testing you to see if you would tell him. Mother could have been under a spell or in on it" Chloe surmised.

"See why I'm worried? I didn't tell him. What if i've failed?" Draco asked.

"You have to wait to see his next move Dray. It's like when he taught us didn't react to mother's move, so what will he counter with" Chloe explained. Draco nodded and sighed in response.

"Why is everything in our lives so confusing?" He asked her.

* * *

At that exact moment Ginny was following Luna, under Harry's Invisibility cloak. Luna was taking the oddest path through the almost always-unused corridors at Hogwarts, she and Draco used to snog in the classrooms in this corridor. They still did sometimes, though now they mostly used their single rooms. Luna stopped suddenly and looked around the hall, Ginny stopped breathing for fear of being caught, was Luna on to her? Or just looking around because she was worrying? Luna opened the door she'd stopped by and glanced around again before stepping inside. Ginny approached the door slowly and looked through the window to see Luna sitting on the window seat looking out onto the grounds. She heard footsteps approaching in the corridor and moved further down the corridor and hid in an alcove, breathing as lightly as possible.


	14. Discoveries

Draco was pissed off. He stormed the halls towards Potions, his mind still pondering his fathers possible next moves. He was not really paying attention to his surroundings so when he turned around a corner, he ran straight into someone. He stumbled backwards but managed to level himself. He glanced at the other person and sneered. They had fallen and not managed, like him, to stay on their two feet.

"Watch where you're going Potter" He snarled, glaring at his sprawled out nemesis.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy, you were the one who walked into me" Harry growled out in return, as he pulled himself up to stand and face Draco head on. Draco shock his head, this was so not the day for this.

"Do me a favour Potter, f#ck off" Draco said. He shoved him out of his way then continued on.

"What an a$$hole" Harry complained aloud, watching his nemesis go angrily off.

* * *

Draco slammed himself into his Potions chair and tapped his fingernails on the table.

"You look p!ssed off mate" Blaise said, calmly taking his seat next to Draco.

"What of it?" Draco growled out.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blaise asked.

"Do I look like a girl?" Draco snarled. Blaise had the perfect come back for his friend, but he knew it wouldn't improve Draco's mood, so he said nothing.

* * *

Chloe stepped out of her Astronomy class to see Ginny dashing up the stairs. Ginny stopped in front of her, but she was totally out of breath and panting badly.

"Saw… Luna" She managed to say though heavy breaths. Ginny took a moment and by that time Chloe was on the tip of her toes to know what Gin had seen.

"She was with Blaise in an abandoned classroom, their together" Ginny told Chloe quietly, because by that time a few people were arriving for their next class. Chloe nodded in reply, her mind flooding with questions.

"Are you up here next?" Chloe asked, Ginny shock her head so they started down the stairs.

"But Chloe babe, I saw something else" Ginny said, "I rushed up here from Potions to let you know" Ginny finished.

"About Luna or about the other thing?" Chloe asked.

"The other thing that I saw. Clo, I'm so sorry. I didn't know" Ginny clarified.

"Didn't know what?" Chloe said, already suspicious and thinking of everything it could possibly be.

Ginny stopped at a window seat and ushered Chloe to a window seat. Chloe sat down and what Gin had seen dawned on her. 'Oh god'.

"You saw him didn't you?" Chloe said knowingly. Ginny nodded in confirmation.

"After I saw Luna and Blaise I was walking away and I saw him snogging Lavender Brown in the hall" Ginny described. Chloe was starting to go through the stages. Completely skipping Denial, she went to angry. She got up and marched quickly down the stairs, Ginny hurried after her.

* * *

Chloe entered her room and glanced around at her things.

"He is such an a$$hole" Ginny said, closing the portal and leaning against the wall.

"I'm so sorry Clo" Ginny said. Chloe turned to her friend.

"Don't be Ginny. He should be. He's the a$$hole" Chloe said, calming down a little.

"But I'm the a$$hole's sister" Ginny said.

"But you're also my friend and a good person, unlike him. So don't be sorry for anything" Chloe said. Ginny nodded. Chloe hugged her and Ginny hugged her back. Moments later she heard huge sobs come from Chloe. Ginny stroked her back softly and tried to comfort her usually controlled friend.

"I feel so betrayed" Chloe whispered out through the tears. Chloe gathered her composure after a minute or two and stepped away. She glanced around the room again. She pulled a box out from under her bed and started to throw things in it. The Teddy he gave her, his shirt that she slept in and every other item he'd ever given her. When she finished she grabbed a pen and wrote a note to him,

'_A$$hole, Don't speak to me again. Don't come near me again. You were seen. Burn in hell!'_

She underlined it all and triple underlined _'Burn in Hell'_, then tossed it in the box then started to pack a bag for herself. She couldn't bear be here right now.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, after scanning the note.

"Going away. I need some time" Chloe said.

"Where?" Ginny asked. Chloe turned to look at her, thinking about it.

"Fred and George's" she replied. Ginny nodded, knowing they'd look after her.

"When you see him, punch him for me" Chloe requested when she'd finished her packing.

"I will and I'll punch him from me, Fred and George too" Ginny replied.

"Thank you" Chloe said, hugging Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"Your one of my best friends Clo" Ginny admitted. Chloe nodded in replied.

"You're one of mine too" Chloe admitted. They left her room, Ginny with the box. Chloe changed her password then turned to Ginny.

"Can you get my stuff back from him?" She asked. Ginny nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chloe knocked on Snape's classroom door, a little while later.

"Enter" She heard. Chloe entered the room and gave Ron an evil glare when she saw he was there.

"Can I have a word Professor, its urgent" She told Snape quietly. He saw the redness of her eyes and nodded. Directing her to his office with a flick of his hand.

"Class behave in my absence. Mr Malfoy, watch over them" He ordered. Draco nodded, standing up arrogantly. As soon as Snape's office door closed, Ron asked Harry if he knew what was wrong with Chloe. Harry shock his head in reply.

"No talking Weasley" Draco ordered.

Snape exited the office, alone, five minutes later, he immediately glared at Ron.

"Any problems?" He asked Draco, his eyes still on Ron.

"Weasley was talking" Draco revealed. Snape nodded.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking" Snape said. Ron sighed.

"Another ten for sighing" Snape snarled. Draco sat down and smirked back at Ron. His angry mood dissipating.

* * *

At the end of class, with a further 30 points deducted from Ron, he asked Draco to stay behind, then filled him in. He saw the angry glare in Draco's eyes.

"You can't do anything about it, Draco. You hate her remember. She would not want your cover blown for her honour" Severus said. Draco nodded. The anger, now under the surface, but still wanting to come out.


End file.
